Many contemporary radios offer a message reception indicator to inform the radio's operator that a message has been received. For example, radio pagers present an audible tone to alert the user that a paging message has been received. For those instances where the individual using the pager does not wish an audible tone to sound, some pagers provide a silent message reception indicator (typically comprising a vibrator) so that an individual wearing the pager will physically feel the vibrations and understand that a paging message has been received.
A problem arises, however, when a pager has its audible tone indicator selected (i.e., the silent alert is disabled) and the pager wearer enters an environment having a high ambient sound (or noise) level. In a high noise environment, it may be impossible for the pager user to hear the audible alert, and thus, fail to respond to the paging message, For physicians and other emergency personnel, failure to respond to a paging message could result in catastrophic circumstances. Accordingly, there is a need to insure that a paging user will be alerted to the reception of a paging message regardless of the noise (or sound) level in the area where the paging user resides.